


Meet You There

by GlitterGirl



Category: Busted (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, charlie isn't a dick unlike the other busted fic I wrote that I didn't end up posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGirl/pseuds/GlitterGirl
Summary: Charlie comes back. Matt is angry, James isn't. They end up boyfriends.





	Meet You There

James was pacing. He was so anxious - more anxious than he'd been for years. Charlie was coming back today after god knows how many years and the mixture of anxiety and excitement was flooding through James and causing him to pace the small space. 

It was another 10 minutes before Charlie arrived. James heard him before he saw him. His boots making the unmistakable clicking that was so uniquely Charlie. The moment James turned round and saw Charlie time seemed to slow down as they ran into each other's arms.   
"Charlie..." James managed to say before the tears started. Although this time they were happy - so unlike the last time the pair had met.  
"James... shhhhhh it's okay. I'm here, I'm back and I'm sorry. I'm not going anywhere this time." he said pulling the shorter yet older man into his chest and letting him cry as he stroked through his hair - an action that was still as farmilliar as breathing - even after all these years.  
"Promise?" this time it was Matt who spoke.  
"I know you don't believe me but I really do promise." Charlie whispered as Matt pulled James into his own arms protectively. "I felt awful the first time and I regretted it instantly."  
"Then why did you do it?" Matt asked still cuddling a very emotional James.  
"I... I don't know. I thought it was the right thing to do. But..."  
"But it wasn't!" Matt screamed making James flinch. Which made Matt hold him tighter and Charlie rush over to join in the cuddles.  
"I know that now. But it's like in Harry Potter 7 when Ron leaves. He wants to come back straight away but he can't. That's how I felt." Charlie said tears now streaming down his face. He understood Matt being angry and he'd been expecting it but he had been hoping it wouldn't happen. Matt rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. 

It was another 5 minutes before anyone said anything. "Matt are you really still angry at Charlie?" it was James. Matt just nodded causing James to look sad and Charlie to sigh resigned to his fate. He supposed he should just be grateful that James wasn't angry. "R-right okay then. Well I'm going to go for a walk and you two are going to sort it out and when I get back you will be boyfriends again because I know that's what you both secretly want."   
"Only on one condition. When you get back will you be our boyfriend again too James?" Charlie asked. James nodded walking out the room to leave the other two with some space and so he didn't have to hear them arguing.

*-*-*time skip to after James went for a walk and Matt and Charlie are now together again and not angry*-*-*

When James got back from wandering round it was to find Matt and Charlie cuddling. "Room for one more small one?" he asked grinning.  
"Always room for you. Now can I have a kiss please? I've not had a James kiss for around 10 years and I've missed them." Charlie said laughing slightly as James attempted to sit down next to Matt and Charlie only to be pulled down into their laps.   
"Hey." James laughed reaching up to kiss Charlie.  
"Hey beautiful," Charlie said just as their lips met. They pulled apart breathless and both grinning like idiots as they rested their foreheads together. They stayed like that until Charlie felt Matt's fingers brush softly against his jaw making him turn to face the older man.   
"Do I get a kiss?" Matt asked voice barely above a whisper.   
"If you want one." Charlie replied and then their lips met. It was gentle and full of love and apologies and forgiveness. It was Matt and Charlie. 

Once they broke apart James and Matt kissed and then all 3 of them started giggling. "Anyone else feel like we're back at the beginning?" It was James speaking. The others just nodded quietly, too lost in each other's eyes to answer.   
"I love you both." Charlie said quietly as he ran his hands through James' hair and rested his head on Matt's shoulder.  
"We love you too. I'm so glad you came back." James whispered as both men kissed their youngest boyfriend on the cheek.


End file.
